Seguramente piensas que esto no se repetirá
by blue kirito
Summary: Un gato extraviado te lleva a caer en brazos del hombre en el que menos confías.


**Natsume Yujin-cho pertenece a Yuki Midorikawa. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seguramente piensas que esto no se repetirá.**

 **.**

 **Un gato extraviado te lleva a caer en brazos del hombre en el que menos confías.**

 **Matoba x Natsume**

 **Natsume Yujin-cho.**

 **.**

Un joven lleva caminando varios minutos buscando a su gato.

\- ¡Sensei, Nyanko-sensei!

Su voz retumba en el bosque pero no recibe respuesta alguna. Quizá fue por un poco de alcohol o bocadillos gratuitos.

\- Ah~.

Suspira pesadamente para luego sonreír. Nyanko ha trabajado mucho últimamente, después de todo han intentado secuestrar a Natsume ocho veces esta semana, merece sin duda un descanso. Sería bueno comprar algunos de los bollos que tanto le gustan de camino a casa. Da un par de pasos y le parece sentir algo. Agudiza el oído, nada. Tal vez sea simple paranoia. Reanuda la marcha cuando una rama cruje a su espalda, gira rápidamente, una bola peluda impacta su pecho y se pierde a la distancia.

\- Oh Natsume-kun, no esperaba verte.

Un joven de oscuro cabello le saluda a unos diez metros.

\- ¿Matoba-san?

\- ¿Qué hace un jovencito como tu por aquí?

El aludido le miró desconfiado.

\- Nada en particular. ¿Y tú?

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, si me disculpas estoy ocupado - el menor.

\- ¿Estás bien?

La interrogante le toma por sorpresa. No es que piense que el exorcista carece de corazón pero casi.

\- Si, gracias.

\- ¿Seguro?

Arquea una ceja, ¿es sincera preocupación o una de sus múltiples trampas?

\- Si tienes algo que decirme...

\- De hecho - sonrie sutil - el ayakashi que te golpeó es venenoso.

\- ¿Eh?

Apenas la pregunta escapa de sus labios comienza a sentir mucho calor, las cosas le dan vueltas, la respiración se acelera y la visión se nubla. Aturdido, Takashi solo atina a posar su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Que mala suerte la suya, atrapado en tan desventajosa situación, con alguien que bien puede aprovecharse y sin la compañía de aquel en quien confía. Se tambalea y termina cayendo al piso inconciente.

...

\- Mmm...

Los orbes plateados se abren lentamente. Takashi no reconoce el sitio como tampoco la cama donde reposa.

\- ¿Mejor?

Dice alguien sentado al borde de la ventana.

\- ¿E-en dónde estoy?

\- En mi casa. No quedó de otra que traerte cuando te desmayaste. Me debes un favor.

¿Es enserio? De todas las cosas que pudo decir, ¿esa? ¿No es demasiada casualidad que Matoba pasara justo en ese instante? No le sorprendería que fuese un plan amañado para pedir o forzar su colaboración en otra complicada tarea.

\- Gracias - emitió con gran seriedad - no te molesto más, me voy.

\- ¿Por qué no aceptas mi invitación? Lo he dicho antes, si te unieras al clan te protegería.

\- Es decir que cosas como estas no ocurrirían.

\- Precisamente.

\- Solo fué un descuido.

\- Diría que más que eso. ¿Acaso peleaste con tu sirviente?

\- ¡El sensei es... ! Mi... amigo.

\- Vaya. Eres muy difícil de tratar.

\- ¿Ese no serías tu?

\- Si quieres volver a tu hogar no me opongo pero, será mejor que descanses. Aún si ya no está en tu sistema es veneno. Apuesto que en unos segundos comienza a darte sueño otra vez.

\- No soy tan... ¿eh?

Takashi sintió cada vez más pesados los párpados. Se entregó a Morfeo casi de inmediato. Tuvo múltiples visiones en su inconsciencia. Su complicada infancia, su abuela, el valioso legado que ella le dejó, su relación con los ayakashis, sus amigos, Touko, Shigeru, Nyanko. De pronto una agradable calidez le embargó por completo, cubrió su cuerpo y alma. Tuvo la impresión de que una mano acariciaba gentilmente su cabeza. Que agradable, ¿qué podría ser? Su mente a estas alturas no coopera mucho y se pierde finalmente en el agotamiento.

...

Natsume despertó unas dos horas más tarde, para cuando lo hizo no había señal alguna del exorcista, solo el mensaje que dejó a su shiki: "Solo por esta vez diré que estamos a mano." Eso le confundió indudablemente pero no tenía a quién pedir respuestas. Salió del lugar y en el camino se encontró a Madara, ambos sumidos en un profundo silencio hasta que...

\- ¿Qué tal te fué en tu paseo? - el humano.

\- Mmm esos inútiles se tomaron todo el vino. Son unos malagradecidos, ¡¿no saben quién soy?!

Comenzó con una de sus clásicas rabietas, la que dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro ajeno. Llegaron a casa, es una suerte que Touko y Shigeru no hubiesen llegado, es tarde y lo que menos desea es preocuparlos. El gato se paseó por la habitación, inquieto.

\- Tengo hambre.

Se quejó. El muchachacho fué por algunos bocadillos a la cocina que fueron atacados por su guardián que prácticamente se enterró en ellos. Entonces Takashi se dió cuenta de que había sudado un poco, natural considerando que era veneno.

\- Iré a tomar una ducha.

Su acompañante le ignoró por completo, casi ahogandose de placer con un calamar.

El dueño del libro de los amigos se despojaba lentamente de la ropa, al llegar a la camisa sintió curiosidad. ¿Cómo se vería la herida si es que la tenía, por donde entró el veneno? Se plantó delante de un espejo. Su rostro se puso pálido, luego azul y finalmente carmín intenso.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Se le escapó el mayor alarido que haya dado jamás. Segundos después las patitas de Nyanko arañaban la puerta.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre Natsume?!

Madara tomó su apariencia original más dispuesto que nunca a partir en pedazos aquello que le separa del joven cuando este habló.

\- Estoy bien - hubiese jurado que la voz fué un tanto más aguda - un ayakashi en la tina me asustó pero escapó por la ventana.

\- ¡Idiota, no me asustes así! - se quejó, ya en su forma de gato para volver a lo suyo.

Asustado, asustado... ¡asustado Takashi! Se preguntaba por qué el veneno no lo había matado. Apostaría lo que fuese a que Matoba lo succionó para extraerlo pero... ¡¿tenía que hacerle un chupetón?! ¡¿Cómo lo explicaría si alguien llegase a verlo?!

 _ **\- "Estamos a mano."**_

Tembló de rabia ante semejante cinismo. Un día de estos Matoba provocará que le de un buen puñetazo pero... no puede negar que salvó su vida. Los dígitos se pasean tímidamente por la marca. ¿En qué estaría pensando el otro cuando se la hizo? Las mejillas le ardieron de pronto y se puso colorado hasta las orejas. Abrió la llave de agua fría y se metió a duchar. Necesita dejar de pensar a la de ya en tonterías.

\- Ese hombre disfruta de torturar a los demás.

Se repite una y otra vez, intentando convencer a su corazón de que el temblor en su cuerpo es miedo y no interés. Es una suerte que no haya llegado más lejos y que no se lo encuentre a menudo. Situaciones como las de hoy no se viven todos los días.

\- No pasará otra vez.

...

En la mansión.

\- Matoba-sama, ¿le preparo la ducha?

Le cuestiona una de las mucamas. Este le da la espalda por tener su atención fija en la luna, su color le recuerda el hermoso cabello y ojos de Natsume.

\- En un rato más.

\- Como guste señor.

La chica se inclinó respetuosamente y se fué. Seiji pretende conservar la dulce fragancia de Natsume que se impregnó en su ropa por abrazarle, la calidez de su cabello cuando lo acarició, los inocentes quejidos al succionar el veneno y la suavidad del beso en los labios que nunca sabrá que robó.

\- Seguramente piensas que esto no se repetirá pero, como siempre estas en un error mi estimado Natsume. ¿Ya viste la marca? Eres mío.

¿Quién diría que el espantar a un débil ayakashi en lugar de eliminarlo, traería semejante recompensa? Bien, quizá sus métodos no sean los más ortodoxos pero al menos sabe que eso que siente es... amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Al fin! Otro manga que tiene años al que quiero escribirle un fic pero nunca me gustó como quedaba hasta hoy XD. Sin duda tenía que hacer una historia de una de mis dos OTP, amo el Matoba x Natsume y el Nyanko x Natsume. Porque Natsume es el máximo uke de su manga XD pero es que es tan tierno~. Hasta otra compañeros de vicio! Y una vez más, gracias por leer! Y sip, use al Natsume del manga, el de ojos y cabello color plata pero es que así es tan afsdasdasgf ja ja ja.**


End file.
